five_nights_at_herobrinefandomcom-20200214-history
PhoneGuy12897
PhoneGuy12897 is a deturantagonist of Five Nights at Herobrine's. Unlike The Player, he is and N.P.C (Non-Playable Character). He helps the player tells messages about the ghost in The House and their supernatural behavior. Dialogue Night 1 Uh, hey! Nice to see you! Or hear you since, you know? I'm a phone recording! Anyway, you bought our Minecraft Supernatural kit, right? Well if you did, I'm going to tell you how to use them. All of the unique and special equipment is made from Mojang Studios, so don't break them in a physical way. It cost like, seven iron ingots and two diamonds to create these with a crafting table! Anyway, let's get started. So here, we have the Mine-Cam. What it does is that it makes you check on the ghosts around your house. Also, we found some ghost while we moved you out of your house for a week. Of course there is the infamous Herobrine, but there was three other people. Next we have the Iron Trap Door. What it does is when they are close to the Ladder Entrance, the iron trap door will lock them out of the entrance. That way, you won't be possessed and die. Then last but not least, we have the Herobrine Spawner Lock. So this equipment makes Herobrine stuck in his spawner for a long amount of time, only if you hold the grey button on the left. Oh, oh! I also forgot the Juke Box! It took are team and I take a while to set this up. So what this does is play music. Not just that, but it also distracts ghost get distracted when they're in your bedroom. However, this doesn't work on that red-orange haired ghost and Herobrine. Anyways, see you around! Night 2 Oh! Hey again! Now on your first night sighting, I forgot to tell you about, Notch. He is very unique. His spirit has an ability to disable all the equipment. After that... I have no idea what he'll do. Alright, I'm going to leave with Alan speaking, so goodbye and enjoy his voice. Uh, hello? Is anyone there? Well, I will just regret anyone is there. So, PhoneGuy12897 did told about the ghost, right? Well if he did, well, I forgot I was about to say. Anyways, I'm going to tell you a fact about the ghosts, all of the ghosts. So, you did saw any sighting of them on the Mine-Cam, right? I guess so! Definitely! Anyways, me and PhoneGuy12897 found out that they try to possess you, because they see you as their griefer. The griefer was in a default skin, and they see you as a default skin since you are in one. But anyways, yeah! That's about it! No much info I can give you so... goodbye! Night 3 Oh, hey! It's Alan again! Our team doesn't really have time to call you. Um, we have some technical difficulties. Oh, wait, we're getting something. Woah! Hey, we experienced something new! Uh, all are equipment failed to reboot. And-and, it just turned on automatically! For as I staying in the team for the past 12 years, this had never happened before! Alright, I'll leave you with PhoneGuy12897 on the air, see you later rookie! Uh, hello? Hey man! It's me again! So, yes, the equipment failed so yadah, yadah, yadah! Okay, let's calm down! Alright, so, what I've forgot to tell you about the paranormal activity in your house is that, the Notch figure that floats around the house can static the equipment, it's just that, he can make you go instantly blind. Because of this, you can't see anything of course, and then, Herobrine then has a chance of getting to your room. But once again, 6 AM will get your good luck! Alright! See you next time! Night 4 Um *panting*, uh, hey there buddy! Apparently, the team ha-had le-left me here, because, um, the team had discovered something str-strange in the house. *panting* um, OH GOD, I SEE IT, I (phone call stops). Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Deturantagonist